


Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, F/M, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: All she wanted was for him to be home for the holidays where he belonged. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What's a Christmas collection without a tinsy bit of angst involved? I promise though, it's only a little bit of angst with a very happy ending.
> 
> Today's story was inspired by Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) as performed by Death Cab for Cuties. I fall in love with this song every single time that I hear it playing on the radio and it plays a crucial role in one of my favorite Christmas movies, The Mistletones. If you choose to leave a comment/review on this story, let me know your favorite Christmas movie. My ultimate favorite is How the Grinch Stole Christmas starring Jim Carey.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma stood at the edge of the docks and sighed. Killian had promised that he'd be home in time for Christmas, and yet here she was standing on the docks waiting to see his ship on the horizon. This wasn't fair.

She should be curled up at home in front of the fire with hot cocoa and a random holiday movie playing in the background as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of her beloved. As the movie droned on in the background, she would be able to hear Killian start to snore as he drifted off as well. It would be the perfect way to spend the evening.

However, here she was in the cold looking for a ship that may not return home tonight. During their last phone conversation, he wasn't entirely sure when he was going to be back. Killian swore that he would do everything he could to be home, but Liam was determined to make this trip, and it couldn't wait until after the holidays.

"Damn it, Liam," Emma grumbled under her breath and turned away the horizon. Standing here, pouting wasn't going to do her any good. She might as well head back into town and get ready for the annual tree lighting ceremony. At least then, she'd be surrounded by family and friends instead of freezing alone at the docks.

Emma walked home with her head hung low in frustration with the whole ordeal. As she opened the door of the house, she shivered as the warmth from inside flooded past her to reach the cold outdoors. She shook her head and quickly closed the door behind her.

It took her all of ten minutes to gather her belongings and be on her way back out the door. As she made her way into town, she could hear the church bells ringing to announce that the ceremony would be starting soon. That meant she needed to get a move on.

Hurrying her pace, she heard the choir singing in the distance. The tradition of singing Deck the Halls as the star was hoisted to the top of the tree was something that Emma looked forward to every year. However, it was something that she desperately wanted to share with Killian. Unfortunately, he wasn't here.

Emma hung her head as she continued on her trek. Once she arrived in the center of town, she started searching for Snow, Charming, Regina, and Henry. Off in the distance, she noticed them gathered around in a circle. Puzzled by the way they were standing, Emma furrowed her brow and made her way over.

As she neared them, she realized that they were standing around someone, but she couldn't determine who it was. Once she got closer, she caught a glimpse of who it was and took off full speed towards their circle.

Snow turned around when she heard the sound of snow crunching from behind her and elbowed Charming to move out of the way. They both took a giant step back, revealing Killian standing in the middle of the circle.

When Emma barged into the middle of the circle, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms found purchase against the small of her back. "You came home," she mumbled into his neck.

"I'd never dream of missing our first Christmas together, Swan. I know how important it is to you," Killian replied, kissing her cheek softly.

Emma leaned back and captured his lips with hers, kissing him deeply. The snow that had been lingering around started to fall gracefully and coat the ground. A white Christmas with the love of her life and her family was exactly what she needed right now.


End file.
